masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ashley Williams
Ashley Williams ist eine menschliche Soldatin, die erst in der Allianz als Leiterin der zweiten Grenzdivision von Eden Prime dient und später Commander Shepards Squad nach dem Geth-Überfall auf Eden Prime beitritt und anschließend zur SSV Normandy versetzt wird. Sie bietet eine mögliche Romanze für einen männlichen Shepard. Akte Geboren am 14. April 2158, entspringt Ashley Madeline Williams einer großen Familie, die viele Soldaten der Allianz hervorgebracht hat. Ihr Vater, ihr Großvater und ihre Großmutter haben ebenfalls gedient. Sie selbst ist die älteste von vier Töchtern, gefolgt von Abby, Lynn und Sarah. Wegen der häufigen Einsätze ihre Vaters half sie bei der Erziehung ihrer Schwestern, sodass sich die vier Geschwister sehr nahe standen. Trotz seiner Anstrengungen und Hingabe wuchs Ashleys Vater nie über den Rang eines Soldaten dritten Grades hinaus, was Ashley zutiefst schmerzte. Der familiären Tradition folgend, ließ sich Ashley nach Abschluss der High School bei den Marines der Allianz verpflichten und wurde an das Trainigslager "Macapá" überwiesen. Während des Trainings machte sich Chief Williams mit dem Sturmgewehr und leichter oder mittelschwerer Rüstung vertraut. Sie erhielt auf Rakesh Sharma, der orbitalen, geostationären Plattform der Erde, ebenfalls eine Auszeichnung für den Kampf in der Schwerelosigkeit. Für das Angriffstraining in lebensfeindlichen Umgebungen wurde sie nach Fort Charles Upham auf dem Saturnmond Titan überwiesen. Bei einer Feldübungssimulation, die einen Angriff auf eine turianische Verteidigungsstellung simulierte, wurde ihr wegen ihrer gewagten Angriffstechnik eine Empfehlung ausgesprochen. Drill-Instructor Gunnery Chief Ellison bemerkte ihre unerschöpfliche Ausdauer sowie ihren aggressiven Instinkt und beförderte sie zu einer Squadführerin. Kurz darauf beförderte er sie zur Zugführerin, als er beobachtete, wie effektiv sie die weniger geübten Mitglieder ihrer Trainingseinheit anführte. Auch aus ihrem Zug gab es ungewöhnlich positive Rückmeldungen über ihre Führung während der letzten Besprechungen. Private Nirali Bhatia lobte ihren Fokus bezüglich des Teamaufbaus und ihre "harte, aber faire" Disziplin. Später stellte sich heraus, dass der bekannte General Williams, der die Garnison auf Shanxi aufgab, ihr Großvater war. Die anschließenden Vorurteile gegenüber ihre Familie führten dazu, dass Ashley zum Großteil auf Posten der Boden-Garnison aufhielt, wodurch sie trotz ihrer beispielhaften technischen Leistungen am Sammeln von Kampferfahrung gehindert wurde. Wiederholt beantragte sie Versetzungen auf Posten auf einem Schiff, die ihr allerdings ohne Begründung verweigert wurden. Persönlichkeit Ashley ist sehr religiös, aber zögert, mit Shepard darüber zu diskutieren, weil sie befürchtet, das Unbehagen anderer zu wecken. Ihr Glaube wird durch ihre Arbeit im Weltraum verstärkt ("Wie kannst du in diese Galaxis sehen, ohne dabei an eine höhere Macht zu glauben?") und glaubt, dass Gott mit ihrem dahingeschiedenen Vater ist. Sie kann sein Lieblingsgedicht, Tennyson's Ulysses, immer noch auswendig aufsagen. Shepard behauptet scherzhaft, dass Ashley die letzte Person sei, von der er / sie erwarten würde, Zitate klassischer Literatur zu hören, woraufhin Ashley entrüstet antwortet: "Nur weil ich jemandem aus hundert Metern zwischen den Augen treffen kann, heißt das nicht, dass ich sensiblen Kram nicht mag! Aber erzählen sie das nicht weiter." Ashley glaubt, dass ein Williams besser sein müsse als alle anderen; Wiedergutmachung für den Vorfall auf Shanxi zu leisten, um ihren Namen wieder "reinzuwaschen". Möglicherweise liegt der Grund dafür in der Diskriminierung, unter der sie, seit sie beim Militär ist, zu leiden hat, doch die resultierende Hingabe für ihre Arbeit stumpfte sie ab und machte sie leicht reizbar. Ihr aggressiver Instinkt und ihre Neigung dazu, kein Blatt vor dem Mund zu nehmen, machen sie zwar nicht ungeeignet für dem Einsatz auf dem Feld, können aber zu Schwierigkeiten führen, wenn sie mit Zivilisten interagieren muss. Zusätzlich sind ihre politischen Ansichten ("Ich kann diese Aliens nicht von Tieren utnerscheiden!") angesichts des Fokus auf eine Verbesserung der Beziehung mit der Citadel und den Citadel-Völkern, nicht unproblematisch. Obwohl sie hart und aggressiv erscheint, kann Ashley auch eine mitfühlendere Seite zeigen: Als sie den trauernden Samesh Bhatia trifft, zeigt sie Sympathie und großen Respekt und nimmt sich die Zeit, um ihm zu sagen, wie sehr seine Frau Nirali, die bei dem Geth-Überfall auf Eden Prime ums Leben gekommen war, ihn geliebt hatte. Mass Effect Talente Eden Prime Auf Eden Prime trifft man während Commander Shepards Mission zur Bergung des protheanischen Senders das erste Mal auf Ashley Williams. Ashleys Einheit, die 212., wurde von einer Geth-Armee aufgerieben, die ebenfalls den Sender bergen sollte. Als einzige Überlebende ihrer Einheit, und weil sie ihre kämpferischen Fähigkeiten auf Eden Prime bewiesen hat, wird sie von Captain Anderson auf die SSV Normandy versetzt. Ashley fühlt sich nach dem Verlust von Corporal Jenkins unwohl dabei, den Platz eines toten Mannes einzunehmen und beschuldigt sich selbst, während des Überfalls der Geth nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen zu sein. Nach einiger Zeit gewöhnt sie sich langsam an die Crew und versteht sich sogar mit Kaidan Alenko gut. Normandy Wenn sie nicht im Einsatz ist, verbringt Ashley ihre Zeit im Lager der Normandy mit dem Reinigen von Waffen. Wenn man sie anspricht, gibt sie Rückmeldung zur aktuellen Mission oder dem neuesten Klatsch, bevor sie andere Themen anspricht. Ashley spricht gerne über ihre Familie und ist an Shepards persönlichem Hintergrund interessiert. Sie ist begeistert davon, dass sie und Shepard dieselbe Trainingseinrichtung besucht haben und schwelgt in der Erinnerung, von Gunnery Chief Ellison angebrüllt zu werden. Wegen ihrer familiären Geschichte, Bodeneinsätzen und einem Mangel an Erfahrung in Zusammenarbeit mit den anderen Rassen, neigt sie dazu, Aliens zu misstrauen. Ashley traut dem Citadel-Rat nicht und glaubt, dass die Menschheit sich nicht darauf verlassen kann, mit ihm alliiert zu sein. Sie stellt die Gründe dafür, Urdnot Wrex und Garrus Vakarian frei umherlaufen zu lassen in Frage und tut den protheanischen Dechiffrierer als "Asari-Hokus-Pokus" ab, bei dem der Commander unnötig gelitten habe. Trotzdem akzeptiert sie, dass Shepard das Kommando hat und dass die Anwesenheit der Aliens auf dem Schiff nicht von ihrer Entscheidung abhängt. Dennoch ist Ashley nicht xenophob. Sie sieht die Trockenland-Partei als eine Gruppe xenophober "Schakale" an, die die eigentlichen, noblen Ziele der Partei durch Anti-Alien-Paranoia ersetzt haben. Virmire Allerdings wird sie nicht zögern, Wrex auf Virmire zu erschießen, falls sie glauben sollte, dass er eine Bedrohung für Shepard darstellt. Auf Virmire stellt sich heraus, dass Saren einen Weg gefunden hat, die Genophage zu heilen und dieser im Begriff ist eine gewaltoge Kroganerarmee zu züchten. Die Salarianer haben einen Plan geschmiedet diese Klonanlage mit einer Bombe zu zerstören, während Wrex darin eine Gelegenheit sieht, sein Volk zu heilen. Vor der darauffolgenden Konfrontation kann man Ashley die Anweisung geben Wrex zu erschießen, falls er sich Shepard nicht unterordnen sollte. Sie meldet sich ebenso wie Alenko begeistert freiwillig, um sich Captain Kirrahes Team anzuschließen, als es gilt die die Anlage bewachendesn Geth mit einem Ablenkungsteam zu beschäftigen, während Shepard diese mit einem Squad infiltriert. Ashley arbeitet gut mit den Salarianern zusammen, wobei sie Respekt vor ihrem Geschick und ihrer Sturheit zeigen. right|220px Während der Operation auf Virmire muss Shepard die zuletzt die schwere Wahl treffen, Kaidan zu opfern, wenn man Ashleys Leben retten will. Während der Nachbesprechung äußert sich Ashley wütend über Shepards Entscheidung und sagt, dass Kaidan der bessere Offizier sei und man sie an seiner Stelle hätte zurücklassen sollen. Shepard fragt Ashley daraufhin, wie weit sie gehen würde, um den Namen ihres Großvaters reinzuwaschen. Ashley hat Skrupel, sich den Reapern zu stellen und behauptet, dass die Infanterie in den kommenden Kämpfen nutzlos sei, aber Shepard überzeugt sie davon, dass man sie brauchen würde. Schließlich reißt sich Ashley am Riemen und ist damit einverstanden, mit der aus verschiedenen Rassen bestehenden Crew der Normandy zusammenzuarbeiten, um Saren aufzuhalten. Romanze Ein männlicher Shepard kann nach den Ereignissen auf Eden Prime eine Beziehung mit Ashley aufbauen, die zu einer Romanze wird. Da Ashley offen ist, hat sie auch keine Scheu davor, Shepard damit zu beharken, dass er eine Anziehungskraft auf einen seiner Soldaten ausübt. Sie behauptet von sich, keine Person großer Worte zu sein, aber ihr Interesse an Poesie helfe ihr, auszudrücken, was sie fühlt. Als die Normandy vom Rat festgehalten wird, überzeugt Ashley Shepard davon, nicht nachzugeben und beide küssen sich beinahe, werden aber von Joker unterbrochen. Auf dem Weg nach Ilos betritt Ashley Shepards Quartier und sagt, dass Shepard ihr helfen würde, sich nach einer langen Karriere, die von der Allianz behindert wurde, "gut genug" zu fühlen, sodass beide die Nacht gemeinsam verbringen. Ashley hört nicht auf, sich bei Shepard zu melden und behauptet, sie hätte ihm etwas wichtiges zu sagen; wenn er es hören möchte, müsse er allerdings zuvor unbeschadet von Ilos zurückkommen. Mass Effect 2 left|250px Dossier Wird bei ME 2 ein neuer Charakter erstellt, sind die Voreinstellungen bei einem männlichen Shepard automatisch mit Ashley Williams als Überlebende von der Mission auf Virmire. Ein Wiedersehen mit Ashley als weibliche Shepard ist grundsätzlich nur mit einem importierten Charakter möglich, bzw. mit dem DLC Mass Effect: Genesis. Abgesehen vom Prolog gehört Ashley in ME 2 nicht länger zu Shepards Team und hat nur einen kurzen Auftritt während der Mission auf Horizon. Prolog Vorrausgesetzt, dass sie nicht auf Virmire gestorben ist, dient Williams Shepard weiterhin auf der SSV Normandy. Während eines Routinestreifzugs wird die Normandy von einem unbekannten Schiff angegriffen und Shepard befiehlt ihr, die restliche Crew zu evakuieren. Als die Normandy zerstört wird, wird Shepard in den Weltraum gesogen und kommt dabei um; eine Tatsache, die Williams sehr schmerzt. Sie bleibt in den nächsten zwei Jahren weiterhin im Dienst der Allianz und erreicht den Rang des "Operations Chief". Zur selben Zeit versucht sie, ihr Leben weiter zu führen. Horizon Als eine Reihe von Kolonien überfallen und deren Bewohner verschleppt werden, wird von der Allianz zuerst angenommen, dass Cerberus in die Geschehnisse verwickelt ist. Ashley wird darüber informiert, dass Commander Shepard laut Reporten noch lebe und nun für Cerberus arbeite. Aus dem Grund wird sie zur Kolonie Horizon geschickt, um die Verteidungssysteme zu modernisieren, um diese auf einen erwarteten Angriff durch Cerberus vorzubereiten. Dabei muss sie sich allerlei Feindseligkeiten von Seiten der Kolonisten, die die Allianz nicht bei sich haben will, gefallen lassen. Die Kolonie wird allerdings von den Kollektoren und nicht - wie von der Allianz vermutet - von Cerberus angegriffen, während das Verteidigungsnetzwerk und das Luftabwehrgschütz noch nicht aktiv ist. Während des Überfalls versucht Ashley die Kolonisten in die Schutzräume zu bringen und wird dabei von einem Seeker-Schwarm angegriffen, der sie lähmt. Commander Shepard und seine / ihre Crew können die Entführung vorzeitig beenden und Ashley erwacht aus der Lähmung. Obwohl sie froh ist, wieder mit Shepard vereint zu sein, ist sie nicht sehr begeistert davon, dass Shepard für Cerberus arbeitet und hat das Gefühl, dass der Commander sich der pro-menschlichen Organisation verpflichtet hat und das Gespräch endet frustrierend für beide Seiten. Sollte Ashley auf Virmire gestorben sein, berichtet die Citadel, dass Ashley Williams für ihren Dienst sowohl von der Regierung der Salarianer, als auch der Turianer geehrt wurde. Sie erhielt den salarianischen Silberdolch und turianische Nova-Cluster-Medaillen, was sie zum ersten Menschen machte, der diese Auszeichnungen erhalten hat und wird mit "Ob Mensch oder Alien, wir sind im Grunde alle nur Tiere" zitiert wird. Während der Suche nach dem Wrack der ersten Normandy sieht Shepard Ashley kurzzeitig in einem Flashback. Romanze Wenn Shepard in Mass Effect eine romantische Beziehung mit Ashley angefangen hat, ist ein Bild von Ashley in Shepards Quartier an Bord der Normandy SR-2 zu sehen, was bedeutet, dass er sich weiterhin um sie sorgt. Sie und Shepard teilen eine kurze, emotionale Wiedervereinigung auf Horizon und nach der Mission erhält er von ihr eine E-Mail, in der sie sich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigt. Sie äußert erneut ihre Gefühle für Shepard und sagt dem Commander: "Bleib einfach nur am Leben... Captain. Ich kann dich kein zweites Mal verlieren." Sollte Shepard sich entscheiden, während der Ereignisse in Mass Effect 2 weiterhin in Ashley zu vertrauen, so starrt er für einige Augenblicke auf ihr Bild und lächelt es an, während er zur Station der Kollektoren reist. Mass Effect 3 Waffen-Fertigkeiten *Präzisionsgewehre *Sturmgewehre Kräfte Dossier right|150px Ashley Williams wurde zum Lt. Commander befördert. Erde Ashley musste eben vor einem Allianz-Tribunal zu ihren Erfahrungen mit den Reapern aussagen, als Shepard gemeinsam mit David Anderson und Lt. James Vega eintrifft. Sie scheint sich über seinen / ihren unerwartenden Anblick zu freuen. Als die Erde von den Reapern angegriffen wird, gelingt es ihr gemeinsam mit Vega die Normandy zu erreichen und Shepard aus der Kampfzone zu holen, während Anderson sich dazu entschließt die verbliebenen Truppen auf der Erde anzuführen. Mars Shepard wird von Admiral Hackett dazu beordert umgehend zum Mars zu fliegen, um dort in den Protheaner-Archiven eine Verteidigung zu finden, Liara T'Soni sei bereits vor Ort. Dort angekommen, stellt man fest, dass die Anlage von Cerberus überfallen worden ist und Ashley ungehalten Antworten fordert, die Shepard ihr nicht geben kann, da er / sie selbst nicht weiß, was Cerberus hier will. Liara, die man in der Anlage trifft, erzählt, dass sie in der Tat Baupläne für ein gewaltiges Gerät gefunden hat, das eine riesige Waffe zu sein scheint. Im Verlauf der Mission kommt man dahinter, dass eine gewisse Dr. Eva Core Cerberus Zutritt verschafft hat und ebenfalls hinter den Daten der Baupläne her ist und ein Wettlauf beginnt. Als Shepard gemeinsam mit Ashley den Helm eines toten Cerberus-Soldaten öffnet, um an dessen Kurzwellensender zu gelangen, entdecken sie, dass dieser mit huskähnlichen Implantaten ausgestattet wurde. Erneut kommt in ihr der Zweifel hoch, ob Shepard noch immer die Person sei, die sie einst gekannt hat. Als man endlich die Daten in der Anlage findet, schaltet sich der Unbekannte ein, der Shepard davon überzeugen will, dass eine Kontrolle der Reaper der aussichtsreichere Weg sei, doch Shepard will nichts davon hören. Während dieses Gespräches umrundet Ashley den Kern der Anlage. Als Liara feststellt, dass sie die Daten des Gerätes nicht abrufen kann, weil das vor Ort blockiert wird, weil sie jemand genau in diesem Moment runterlädt, entdeckt Ashley Dr. Eva Core. Die Frau zerschmettert mit ihrem Universalwerkzeug die Konsole, bei der sie eben noch die Daten runtergeladen hat und flüchtet. Es gelingt Shepard und seinem / ihrem Squad nicht, die Frau rechtzeitig einzuholen. Sie springt in ein wartendes Cerberus-Shuttle, das sofort abhebt. Lt. Vega ist mit dem Allianz-Kodiak zur Stelle und rammt das andere kurzerhand in der Luft, sodass es knapp neben Shepard abstürzt und sofort in Flammen aufgeht. Mitten in dem Inferno wird die Tür des Shuttles aufgetreten und die vermeintliche Dr. Eva Core entpuppt sich als KI und greift Ashley umgehend an. Der Mech packt sie am Helm, hebt sie hoch, stößt sie mehrfach gegen das Shuttle und läßt sie wie eine zerschmetterte Puppe beinahe tot fallen. Shepard gelingt es dann endlich den Mech, der vom Feuer beschädigt worden war, auszuschalten. Ashley wird umgehend in das Huerta Memorial Hospital, das beste Krankenhaus auf der Citadel, gebracht, wo die Ärzte sie gerade noch retten können. Während ihrer Gensung erhält sie von Ratsherrn Donnel Udina das Angebot den Spectres beizutreten und sie erbittet sich Bedenkzeit. Citadel ... Sobald sie genesen ist, wird Ashley von Ratsherr Udina zum zweiten menschlichen Spectre ernannt und beschützt in dieser Funktion während des Angriffs von Cerberus auf die Citadel drei der vier Ratsmitglieder. Zuerst will sie Shepard nicht glauben, da der Commander ja in Mass Effect 2 Cerberus gedient hat. Als abtrünniger Spieler kann man Ashley erschießen und Shepard erschießt anschließend Udina. Als freundlicher Spieler klärt sich nach einem Dialog auf, dass Udina in den Putschversuch von Cerberus involviert ist. Ashley erschießt Donnel Udina, als dieser die Asari-Ratsherrin mit einer Waffe bedroht. Alternativ kann auch Commander Shepard den Schuss abgeben. Nach dem Putschversuch kann man entscheiden, ob Ashley sich wieder Commander Shepard anschließt oder Admiral Steven Hackett beim Tiegel hilft. Trivia *Laut Biowares offiziellen Daten ist Ashleys militärischer Dienstcode B4 und ihre Blutgruppe ist B-Positiv. Sie wurde mit genetischen Verbesserungen ausgerüstet, zu denen die In-Utero Vision Korrektur(mütterlich vererbte Veranlagung zur Kurzsichtigkeit) and ein Klasse-B Infanterie-Verbesserungspaket der Allianz gehören. *Ashley ist einer der "Aushängecharaktere" aus Mass Effect und erscheint wie Garrus häufig auf Promo-Artworks. Beide begleiten Shepard außerdem in den meisten Demovideos, wie der Mission auf Caleston, auf der Ash sich mit Garrus stritt. Als er sagt, dass sie den Missionserfolg nicht gefährden könnten, um eine Gruppe menschlicher Minenarbeiter zu retten, die durch den Gethangriff eingekesselt wurden, behauptet Ashley, dass er sie retten würde, wenn es sich bei ihnen um Turianer handeln würde. *Ashley hat denselben Namen wie ein Charakter aus Bruce Campells "Tanz der Teufel"- und "Armee der Finsternis"-Reihe. Wenn Ashley auf Virmire im Team ist, dann enthält eine ihrer Gesprächsantworten einen Verweis darauf, Sachen mit ihrem "Boomstick" abzuschießen. *Ashley sollte ursprünglich Robert Heinleins "Cool Green Hills of Earth" rezitieren. Als die Zeit zur komplizierten Erwerbung der Rechte davonlief, verwendete man stattdesssen Tennysons "Odysseus", welches unter gemeinfreier Lizenz steht. Die erste und die zweite Stophe wurden verwendet, als sie mit ihrem Vater diskutierte, die vierte und letzte Strophe wird auf dem Weg nach Ilos rezitiert. *Ashleys zweiter Name "Madeline" ist ein weiterer Verweis ihres Poesie-liebhabenden Vaters an Tennyson. *Kimberley Brooks, die Ashley Williams synchronisierte, synchronisierte ebenfalls den Charakter "Lanaya" in Biowares Spiel "Dragon Age: Origins". *Offenbar stellte Ashley ursprünglich sowohl eine Romanze für einen männlichen, als auch eine weibliche Shepard dar. *Wie alle Squadmitglieder hat Ashley einige besondere Dialoge, die an verschiedenen Orten, während Missionsbesprechungen oder bei der Wahl bestimmter Squadmitlieder zum Einsatz kommen. *Gunny Ellison und seine Vorliebe für eine raffinierte Wortwahl sind eine Hommage an den Autor Harlan Ellison. *Der "James", der in Ashleys Email erwähnt wird, ist tatsächlich ein technischer Designer von Bioware, der an dem Tag, an sie geschrieben wurde, an Austin Studio überwiesen wurde. *In Mass Effect 3 erfährt man, dass Ashley ihre Mutter und drei Schwestern auf der Erde zurücklassen musste. *Ashleys Aussehen wurde von Mass Effect und Mass Effect 2 zu Mass Effect 3 verändert. Unter anderem wurde ihr Gesicht leicht abgeändert und ihre Brustgröße, wie auch Liaras, vergrößert. *Es gibt einen walisischen Fussballspieler mit Namen Ashley Williams. *Eine amerikanische Schauspielerin trägt ebenfalls den Namen Ashley Williams. Squadmitglieder en:Ashley Williams ru:Эшли_Уильямс Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Squad Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Mass Effect Kategorie:Mass Effect 2 Kategorie:Mass Effect 3 Kategorie:SSV Normandy SR-1 Kategorie:Spectres Kategorie:Normandy SR-2 Kategorie:Kriegsaktivposten